ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Injustice 2: Fighter Pack Story DLC/Transcript
This is the transcript for [[Injustice 2: Fighter Pack Story DLC|''Injustice 2: Fighter Pack Story DLC]]. '''Opening' :Batman: (narrating) It was said that without a doubt… (flashbacks of '''Injustice: Gods Among Us' play)'' there was an infinite number of universes. Some are just like our own… but for one or two significant events, exactly the same. In some Earths, the greatest of all of us have fallen and become what we have fought against. (scene shifts to another Earth) And also there were others where we do not even exist. (shades of a familiar figure are shown) But still… they are protected by unusual and yet very prominent heroes. How did we once meet these new heroes? How did they reach our world? That… is a long story. (the shadowed figure speeds up to unknown distances and Title Card rolls) "Six months after the Justice League helped the Insurgency defeat the One Earth Government…" Prologue: Worlds Collide (Superman and Batman) :(Scene opens with Barbara Gordon using her laptop in Lois’ house) :Lois Lane: How are they doing? :Barbara Gordon: They’re half way there. But they’ll make it just fine. :(scene cuts to the Justice League (Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Flash and Cyborg) battling supervillains (Cheetah, Captain Cold, Firefly and Killer Croc) in a forest. Green Lantern, Star Sapphire, Stargirl and Shazam are attacking a Lexcorp vessel with Intergang Robots inside there) :Lexcorp Employee: (contacting Lex Luthor) Sir! The vessel is under attack! It’s the Justice League! :Lex Luthor: They must be after the teleporter. Deploy Amazo. Now. :Lexcorp Scientist: (he tries to do so, but fails) Something's wrong. The systems don't respond! :Lex Luthor: What?! What do you mean...? (looks at the codifications, which are glitched. Then, Luthor punches a wall in anger) Damn it! :(scene cuts to Cyborg in the jungle) :Oracle: (radio voice) Luthor was about to send Amazo to you guys. Good thing I made it just in time. :Cyborg: Way to go, Babs. We'll take it from here now. :Oracle: Got it. (scene shifts to outside Luthor's facility, where Superman lands in) Clark. Bruce and I just hacked and sabotaged all of Luthor's weapon systems. You won't have to worry about any Kryptonite or Red Sun coming at you. :Superman: Thanks, Barbara. I'll take it from here. (crackles knuckles) Alright. Let's do this. :(Superman breaks through the front doors and confronts an entire squad of Lexcorp mercenaries) :Lexcorp Mercenary Leader: Superman's here! FIRE! FIRE!!! :(the mercenaries fire multiple shoots at Superman, who calmly stands still as no single bullet, not even a bazooka shoot, takes effect on him. The mercenaries stop shooting as Superman is unharmed.) :Superman: You done yet? :Lexcorp Mercenary Leader: How's this possible?! Our weapons were charged with Kryptonite and Red Sun Energy Core! You should be... (Superman interrupts by kicking him towards a wall) :Superman: Did you even check your guns? (leaps and performs a ground pound, knocking the mercenaries out) Punks. (Batman arrives) Anything yet? :Batman: The device's active. But it's still on unstable levels. :Superman: Cyborg and Oracle could've collected some analysis of the machine. Right? :Batman: They did. According to Cyborg, they're using an Alien Gem which was salvaged from another world. Another dimension. :(they check a hologram about the gem) :Superman: This gem doesn't seem powerful enough. It's just a prototype. :Batman: That's why the device is unstable. But Luthor doesn't know that. :Superman: And nor does he care. :(they dodge incoming optic blasts) :Batman: (referring to Black Manta) And for the record, neither does he. :Superman: (he and Batman face Black Manta) So how is it Luthor gained your trust, Manta? Don't tell me that it's because of the large amount of money he takes from other people with his little toys because I heard that excuse before a billion times. :Black Manta: Luthor promised me the benefits for my revenge on the Atlanteans and their King's death. :Batman: Looks to me like he's just using you like he used those other criminals. Like he used Deathstroke. :Black Manta: You're only delaying the inevitable. A mistake other 'so-called' heroes have already committed. :(player is given the order to CHOOSE YOUR FIGHTER...) :(player chooses Superman) :Superman: Leave this to me. (Batman nods and goes on. Black Manta attempts to subdue Superman with optic blasts) Don't bother trying. Oracle has already sabotaged your weapon systems. And now you have no Kryptonite and no Red Sun to stop me. :Black Manta: It doesn't matter. With or without either Kryptonite or Red Sun, you won't leave here alive. (he and Superman fight) :Superman: (after defeating Black Manta) I'll take my chances. If you don't mind... (flies away) :(player chooses Batman) :Batman: I'm handling this. Go on. :Superman: Good luck. (flies away) :Black Manta: I heard many things about you. But I never truly believed any of it. :Batman: And why's that? :Black Manta: All you are is just a rat with wings. And like every rat, I'll just sink you to death. (he and Batman fight) :Batman: (after defeating Black Manta) Just try me one day. If you dare. (walks away) :(scenes shifts to Superman and Batman resuming the fight with Luthor's forces. Superman directly attacks the brutes while Batman performs stealthy ambushes on the guards) :Superman: (looking around after defeating an entire pack of Super-Soldiers) Anyone else? (Harley Quinn storms in and hits Superman with her mullet, which does not work. Then, Superman gives an intimidated Harley a serious look) Are you really that stupid or did you do that just to irritate me for your amusement? (Harley does the puppy eyes, but Superman, still with a serious look, ignores her) Where the hell did the Joker even find you? :Batman: (Harley gives him a smile, but he is not amused and ignores her as well) Get serious. (he moves on as Harley gets saddened) :Superman: (hears noises from a doorway ahead) Now what? (the doors open, revealing Bane pushing them aside) Well... look who it is. :Batman: No surprise. (they face Bane) :Bane: He esperado mucho tiempo para esto. (Spanish for "I have waited a long time for this") And now you will both die. :(player is given the order to CHOOSE YOUR FIGHTER...) :(player chooses Superman) :Superman: (to Batman) Go on. I'll hold him off. :Bane: I heard rumors you have lost many battles with the Bat. A great opportunity to break you as well! (he and Superman fight) :Superman: (after defeating Bane) Rumors are rumors, Bane. Not facts. :(player chooses Batman) :Batman: I'm handling this. :Superman: You sure? As far as I heard, he... :Batman: Once. But not again. :Bane: Truly. Your back was not enough. Because today... I plan to rip off your heart. (he and Batman fight) :Batman: (after defeating Bane) Still not enough. :(scene cuts to the Justice League having defeated most villains and destroyed the vessel) :Supergirl: Well... that wasn't so hard. :Wonder Woman: Maybe not. But we can't let our guard down just yet. :Supergirl: (Gorilla Grodd, Poison Ivy and Sinestro arrive with more Intergang robots) So long should we keep this up again? :Flash: As long as Clark and Bruce can stop Luthor's machine, we might make it soon enough. (he and the Leaguers continue fighting the Heroes. A tidal wave approaches and vanquishes most of the Intergang robots) Somebody just called the cavalry. :Oracle: (radio voice) I just did it five minutes ago. :Flash: (witnessing Aquaman in the fight) Thanks a lot again, Oracle. (speeds up for battle) :(back in the facility, Superman and Batman are freeing scientists who were being held hostages) :Female Scientist: Thank God you're here. You have to stop Luthor. He's insane! :Superman: We will. But we need to know about the gem he was using. :Batman: (shows the scientist the gem in a hologram) Anything you know about it? :Female Scientist: Yes. I think... it's... (they hear thunder striking) :Superman: You might want to step aside. That's no ordinary storm I hear. :Male Scientist: Then what is it? :(Black Adam bursts in) :Batman: Thunder of the gods. :Black Adam: Just like those foolish scientists, you have both accomplished nothing more than opening holes for your tombs. :Superman: If you have any sense, Adam, we suggest you go back to Kahndaq unless you want to go straight to where Luthor will go right now. :Black Adam: Foolish Kryptonian... (charges his fists and eyes lightning energy) Your threats mean nothing to me! :(player is given the order to CHOOSE YOUR FIGHTER...) :(player chooses Superman) :Superman: (Black Adam is about to attack with his lightnings) It's no threat. (interrupts Adam's attack by blasting his face with Heat Vision) It's a warning. :Black Adam: You may be one of Earth's mightiest champions, Kryptonian. But I have the power of the gods! (he and Superman fight) :Superman: (after defeating Black Adam) Good thing I've wrestled with real gods before. Unlike you... :(player chooses Batman) :Batman: Don't try it. (throws explosive Batarangs in Adam's face, stopping his attack) :Black Adam: You're spirited to face Death itself, Dark Knight. One of your few moments which shall be remembered on Kahndaq after your death! (he and Batman fight) :Batman: (after defeating Black Adam) Try being a little less cliché next time. :(Superman and Batman arrive next to a doorway) :Female Scientist: This is the way to Luthor's laboratory. And please, be careful. :Superman: Don't worry about us. Go. You'll be safe outside. :Male Scientist: But how are we getting out? :Batman: We called your ride. :(Stargirl appears. Superman nods at her and she winks at him before protecting a Cosmic Construct based on a flying boat for the scientists to stand in) :Stargirl: (to the scientists) Please keep your seats and tray tables in their upright position. (to Superman and Batman) You guys gonna be okay? :Superman: We'll fine. Luthor does think himself to be Earth's most intelligent being alive. But he's no Darkseid. :Batman: Go on. We'll catch up with you when we're done. :(Stargirl leaves. The two look at the door and nod at each other before Superman punches through, knocking the door away, and they confront Luthor) :Superman: Give it up, Luthor. It's over. :Lex Luthor: Nothing is over until I say so. (to the engineers) Do it. :Lexcorp Engineer: But, sir! He's not ready yet! We... :Lex Luthor: (angry) I said DO IT!! (the frightened engineer does so and the machine unleashes an android resembling Cyborg and Brainiac) Now, Grid... Kill them! :Superman: So... what do we have here, Oracle? :Oracle: It's an Brainiac android cloned of Cyborg's technological components as well as his mind and intelligent. :Batman: And most possibly the opposite of his personality too. :Grid: I am the vast memory and intellect of Victor Stone, liberated from the weaknesses of flesh and emotion. :(player is given the order to CHOOSE YOUR FIGHTER...) :(player chooses Superman) :Superman: I'll take this guy out. (Superman walks towards Grid) So? What's so wrong about having emotions that you claim to be "liberated" of it? :Grid: Emotions only bring pain. And unlike you and all organic lifeforms, I do not feel pain. (he and Superman fight) :Superman: (after defeating Grid) Here's a proof that no emotions is a weakness. Even for a machine like you. :(player chooses Batman) :Batman: I'll take care of this. (he steps forward) :Grid: No aspect of Victor Stone's knowledge is unknown to me. Including the most efficient way to kill you, Bruce Wayne. (he and Batman fight) :Batman: (after defeating Grid) Then you should know... that not everything can be perfected. :(Grid recovers and fires energy beams from his face at Superman, who counters with Heat Vision. Then, Batman throws one of his Batarangs at Grid's neck, disabling his energy beams and causing Superman's Heat Vision to knock Grid towards the core of Luthor's dimension travel machine, causing it to malfunction) :Lex Luthor: You damn idiots!! What have you done?! (he tries to hack the computer, but Superman stop him) Get off me! :Superman: There's nothing else we can do except getting the hell out of this factory. (drags Luthor out of the laboratory) :Oracle: (radio voice; to Batman, Superman and the staff) Get out of there now! (everyone else flees as Grid's body and the machine explode, obliterating the facility and sending the core gem flying towards the Sun) Bruce? Clark? Are you okay? The facility just exploded. :Batman: We noticed. :Oracle: Thank God you two are alright. :Superman: The other Leaguers? :Oracle: They're done. They're taking the rest of Luthor's partners in crime back to Arkham and Stryker's Island by now. Stargirl just arrived with the hostages in S.T.A.R. Labs. :Superman: Good. Tell your dad we'll bring Luthor in as soon as we... (suddenly, he feels something and grunts) :Batman: Superman? Superman?! :(Superman's eyes glow Cyan light as he has a vision of the Freedom Fighters' Universe. Flashbacks of '''Sonic 06', Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic Unleashed and Sonic Colors play. Flashbacks end as the influence on Superman fades away)'' :Oracle: (radio voice) Clark? Are you okay? What's going on? :Superman: I'm alright. I... just had a vision. :Batman: What did you see? :Superman: (looking up the sky) The gem in that machine.... It merged the Sun with the one of another world. Another dimension. :Supergirl: (coming in) I saw it too. And it's another dimension like I've never seen before. One where most animals evolved to human level. I know it's weird. But... (she and Superman listen to something else) :Superman: There's something in the wreckage. Better see what's going on. (he and Supergirl go and check it out and become surprised with what they find) :Supergirl: (face of disbelief) And I thought I've seen it all... :(scene cuts to Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails in the wreckage having arrived there through a Chaos Control warp hole) :Sonic the Hedgehog: You sure it was here? :Miles "Tails" Prower: (checking the Miles Electric) The Chaos Emeralds' radiation was definitely here. And it didn't happen too long ago. :Sonic the Hedgehog: Couldn't be any Chaos Emerald we have. Last time I checked, all seven of them were kept safe in Elise's vault. :Miles "Tails" Prower: And there's that. The Emerald used here was a prototype. An unstable one. But still strong enough to merge our reality's Sun with the one of this dimension. :Sonic the Hedgehog: (looking around) Well... not counting on this wrecked facility. The rest should be worth checking out. What do you think? :Miles "Tails" Prower: Not a bad idea. (they pause) Did you ever have the feeling that you were being watched? :Sonic the Hedgehog: A few times. And I just realized that right... (they notice Superman right behind now) now. (to Superman) Can we help you, sir? :Superman: My apologies if I might interrupting what you're both doing. My cousin and I just heard a sound coming from here right now and we couldn't help but just listen to what you two were talking about. :Miles "Tails" Prower: Something about the power source that was used here and merged our worlds' Suns with one another? :Supergirl: Well... yes. Mostly. It's a long story. :(as Superman and Supergirl continue talking to Sonic and Tails, Green Lantern and Star Sapphire arrive with Green Arrow and Black Canary) :Green Lantern: You know. As weird as it seems... I have a pretty good feeling that this going to be very interesting. (he and everyone else smile as they as approach Sonic and Tails) :Lex Luthor: (watching disappointed as the Leaguers get along with Sonic and Tails) I had the perfect plan. The perfect idea to form new alliances. But Batman was right. There's no such thing as "Perfect". (pause) But on the other hand... if these new 'so-called' heroes are anything like the Justice League, then there's no doubt they all have enemies as well. :(a mysterious figure watches him from the shadows and its eyes ignites red light) Chapter 1: Knight of Soleanna (Sonic the Hedgehog) "Six Months Later" :(scene opens with Lois Lane with her baby daughter Lara in Soleanna, where she is talking to Princess Elise) :Lois Lane: Quite some adventure that Sonic had while also trashing on Eggman's toys. Huh? Not so different of those times my husband made lots of bad guys rot in jail. :Princess Elise: Yes, he truly had. Like that one time he saved the planet from falling apart while bringing the Chaos Emeralds back to life and controlling the ferocious beast of the night within him. :Lois Lane: Something about those challenges involving the Beast Within never change. Do they? :Princess Elise: (chuckles) That is true. :(they hear a fight outside the castle) :Lois Lane: (Lara is moaning) Shh. Shh. It's okay, Lara. Mommy's here. :(they see G.U.N. soldiers holding down against Lexbots invading the castle until Sonic emerges and subdues most of them) :Sonic the Hedgehog: Somebody ordered the cavalry? (the soldiers express gratitude) :(more robots arrive until they are vaporized by Superman's Heat Vision) :Lois Lane: (to Lara) There's Daddy, sweetheart. :Princess Elise: Your husband has a really great timing. :Lois Lane: So does your knight. :(scene cuts to Sonic and Superman destroying a giant Lexbot) :Sonic the Hedgehog: So what's Luthor after in Soleanna exactly? :Superman: Most definitely the Chaos Emeralds. Which Eggman told him about. But Batman also believes this is just another diversion for the Joker to nuke Metropolis. :Oracle: (radio voice) It is. And the Joker's got Captain Cold and Poison Ivy guarding the bomb for him until he detonates it. :Sonic the Hedgehog: So what's the plan? :Oracle: (radio voice) You and Tails go after the bomb and disable it. The others will Luthor's partners in crime and Eggman occupied. :Sonic the Hedgehog: Alright. Thanks. (speeds up to Metropolis and contacts Tails) Tails? :Miles "Tails" Prower: Already here, Sonic. Just waiting for you. :Sonic the Hedgehog: I'm on my way. :(scene cuts to the Justice League and the Freedom Fighters defending Soleanna from Luthor's Society and Dr. Eggman's robots) :Cheetah: This is a waste of time! Why not just capture the Princess and get this over with? :Dr. Eggman: Because it's your leader's plan. To keep them occupied long enough until the Joker gets the bomb ready. :Lex Luthor: Exactly. And if everything runs correctly, we will succeed. :Supergirl: (hearing everything) That's a big "If". :Shadow the Hedgehog: Which will prove worthless in the end. :(scene cuts to Sonic catching up with Tails, who is about to defuse the bomb. Sonic had implanted high-tech discs around the bomb) :Sonic the Hedgehog: So... how's these discs work again? :Miles "Tails" Prower: (lights them up) They'll build up a magnetic field which will disrupt the bomb's connection with the trigger with the Joker. Keeping him from controlling and detonating it long enough so that we'll defuse it just fine. :Sonic the Hedgehog: And while you do that... (notices Captain Cold incoming) Just a few rounds with Luthor's crime buddies to warm up. Hope you don't mind. (he and Tails thumb up for each other for agreement with a smile before Sonic runs to face Cold) :Captain Cold: (notices Sonic incoming) Try running through this, twerp. (shoots his freeze gun in the ground, spreading ice everywhere. Sonic runs through the ice) Gotcha. (smiles, but then, reacts stunned) What the f...?! (scene quickly shifts to Sonic skating in the ice with his shoes) :Sonic the Hedgehog: (singing) "Follow me. Set me Free. Trust me and we will escape from the city . I'll make it through... Follow me!" (he stomps in the ice to stopping running, spraying ice on Captain Cold, knocking him in the ground) My... That's a pretty snazzy performance there. (Cold gets up) So... what did the Joker promise you so that he got you to work for him, Snart? 5 millions? New ice toys? Bully junk to vandalize Flash's memorial statue? :Captain Cold: You think I give a crap to what the Joker offers? I'm only here because Luthor paid me to keep the eye on the bomb until the Joker blows this city up. :Sonic the Hedgehog: Right. And you say you're not as crazy as the Joker to see Metropolis become ashes? :Captain Cold: Screw Metropolis. It's Luthor's city anyway. Not mine. (they fight) :Sonic the Hedgehog: (after defeating Captain Cold) Excepted you to be less insane, Snart. (nods his head for disappointment) What a waste. (he is about to approach Tails, who is still sabotaging the bomb, but he hears an missile flying behind) (signs bored) Those psychos today... (he turns around and, as the missile makes it closer, kicks it to the air, where it explodes. Then Sonic notes Poison Ivy riding a Horse-Based living plant pulling a wooden wagon with a giant clown doll head, where the Joker, who is wearing a crown and a King coat, is sitting) :The Joker: (noticing the silence) What a disrespect! No one's going to yell "All hail King Joker!"?! :Poison Ivy: (zombie tone) All hail King Joker! (Sonic notes something suspicious) :The Joker: That's gentle of you, darling. But it's from the public I'd like to hear. Like... (to Sonic) You! I didn't hear you saying it. Aren't you going to bow to the king? :Sonic the Hedgehog: "King? (chuckles) What "king"? "King" of what exactly? King of Loser Clowns? :Miles "Tails" Prower: (laughs) King of Loser Clowns. Good one. :The Joker: Maybe I should teach you and your two tailed little friend so manners! (tries to kill Tails by shooting him, but the shoots are blocked by an magnetic force-field) :Miles "Tails" Prower: I'll bet you didn't see that coming. :The Joker: Clever. Very clever indeed. Ivy, my dear. Would you be a doll and help these two peasants away from my bomb? :Poison Ivy: (zombie tone) Yes, my king. :Miles "Tails" Prower: (viewing the Miles Electric) Oracle? Do you see what I see on Ivy? :Oracle: (radio voice) I do. It looks like Joker took over her mind using a mind control device. The device's right behind her neck, Sonic. Can you remove it from her? :Sonic the Hedgehog: Leave this up to me. (he and Poison Ivy fight; Sonic wins) Well... much easier than fighting mindless Zombie Plants. (approaches Ivy and removes the device from her neck) :Poison Ivy: (regaining consciousness, she notices Sonic) You... you saved me? :Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah. It's what I do. Mostly to the innocents anyway. :(Ivy notices the Joker in shock as he gets out of his "throne") :The Joker: Oh, Ivy! Such a disappointment! Just like Harley! Why do I bother!? (he tries to shoot her as Ivy is frightened, but Sonic tosses an Sun-powered ring in his eye) GAAAH!!! (to Sonic) Who... in the hell... do you THINK YOU ARE... BOY?!!! :Sonic the Hedgehog: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Ultimate Champion of Soleanna. Knight of the Wind. (draws his sword) Slayer... of all Killer Clowns. :Oracle: (radio voice; to Tails) Wow. That's some fancy self-introduction. (Tails agree) :The Joker: Ya know... I really expected you'd be a little funnier than ol' Bats. And maybe even funnier than Green Arrow and the Flash. Ugh! Such good chances were just wasted with a freak of nature like you! (he and Sonic fight) :Sonic the Hedgehog: (after defeating the Joker) Freak of nature, huh? Well... I least I do know one way to make people smile in this one. :The Joker: And how exactly? You know there's only one way to stop me. (stating that Sonic has to kill him) :Sonic the Hedgehog: Wrong. Wrong. Hell wrong. There's another. All you have to do... is smile. :The Joker: Really? Like this? (he smiles with his teeth visible) :Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah. Like THIS!! (in less than one second, Sonic surprise kicks the Joker's month, breaking most of his teeth and knocking him in the ground) :Oracle: (radio voice) He learned. Nice one, Sonic! (Sonic salutes) :(Joker crawls towards a mirror and sees his mouth bleeding and most of his teeth ripped off and broken apart) :The Joker: (moaning tearfully) M-muh... my smile! (turns to Sonic) YOU RUINED IT!!! (charges at Sonic in rage, but Sonic intercepts by back headbutting him with his spiked hair) :Sonic the Hedgehog: You have been weighed. (blocks the Joker's fist and breaks his arm with his knee) You have been measured. (dodges the Joker's kick and breaks his leg with an elbow) And you absolutely... (blocks another punch and headbutts the Joker's nose) Have been found wanting. (kicks the Joker in his nuts. Then, he grabs the Joker in his hair) Welcome to the New World. God save you, if it is right that he should do so. (charges his fist with Solaris Force energy and sends the Joker flying with an uppercut. The scene enters slow-motion state) :(as he is sent flying in the air by Sonic's uppercut, Joker has a vision of his old Red Hood self, Barbara Gordon and Batman) :Red Hood: We were both meant to lose for this miserable world. (shoots himself off-screen) :Barbara Gordon: (sitting in a wheelchair and holding false teeth with her hands) "All it takes is a really bad day". (breaks the false teeth with her bare hands) :Batman: You're afraid of being ashes. You're afraid of being forgotten. And you will be forgotten, Joker. (turns his back) Because of me. (disappears in the middle of a bat swarm) :(the Joker's visions fade away after he hits the giant clown doll head, shattering to pieces, and the nearby garbage wagon) :Miles "Tails" Prower: Ouch! That must've hurt. :Oracle: (radio voice) And how. By the way... have you finished defusing the bomb? :Miles "Tails" Prower: Almost there. Just one more wire cut and... (he cuts one last wire and finishes defusing the bomb) Mission accomplished! :Sonic the Hedgehog: Nice going, Tails! (they high five) :Miles "Tails" Prower: (looks behind Sonic) Huh oh. (Sonic looks behind and they see Harley incoming) :Harley Quinn: Hey, Puddin'! I'm here! I brought your royal tacos! :Sonic and Tails: (both disgusted) "Puddin'"? Ugh! :Oracle: (radio voice) Yeah. I know. I felt like I wouldn't eat for weeks after the many times she called him that. :Harley Quinn: Puddin'? Puddin'? (she finds the Joker and drops the tacos in shock with what happened to him) PUDDIN'! (runs towards the Joker to comfort him) Puddin'! Puddin', please! Say something! Anything! (Joker moans) Who did this to you?! Who did this? (Joker weakly points at Sonic) (angrily at Sonic) You! You'll apologize to him! Right now! (Sonic and Tails give her the cold shoulder) APOLOGIZE! :Sonic the Hedgehog: What if I say "no"? (Harley grabs a gun) (to himself) Why do I bother asking? (she fires at Sonic, who grabs the bullet with his speed in the last second) (disappointed expression) You know, Harley. (drops the bullet) I really expected you to be less disappointing than anyone of these villains I've met... Eggman... Luthor... even Captain Cold here. But... What a waste. I see you're far twice worse than even the Joker himself has been. No matter how many times he smacks you... no matter how many people close to you... especially Ivy here... he hurts... manipulates... or even kills... you'll still be the same rag-doll that keeps stalking his shadow and licking his rotten feet. No wonder why you don't have any friends. (pauses and sighs) Why don't I even bother? That's you anyway. Serves you well. (he and Tails leave as Tails stares at Harley with the same expression and flies away after Sonic) :Harley Quinn: (approaches a sobbing Poison Ivy to comfort her) Ivy? Pam? (she helps Ivy up) :Poison Ivy: (angrily, she pushes Harley away) Get away from me! :Harley Quinn: (softly) But... Pam... I... I was trying to help. :Poison Ivy: (furious) Help? HELP?! HOW CAN YOU CALL THIS HELP?! THAT MANIAC MADE ME A ZOMBIE DOLL... MADE ME WASTE MY ENTIRE GARDEN TO PUSH SOME FILTHY WAGON WITH SOME DOLL HEAD LIKE A MINDLESS JACKASS... AND YOU CALL THIS HELP?!!! Ever since I've met you, I've been kind with you! I felt sorry for you! I EVEN WEPT FOR YOU! AND THIS IS WHAT I GET FROM YOU?!!! (angry breathing) :Harley Quinn: (softly) B... but I... (almost crying) I thought we were friends... :(Ivy turns her back for a minute and responds with a quick slap in Harley's face) :Poison Ivy: (cold tone) Maybe the Hedgehog was right. You don't have any friends. You just have your... "Puddin'". (walks away while Harley lays down on her knees tearfully depressed) :(scene shifts to Soleanna where the Justice League and Freedom Fighters are still fighting the villains) :Dr. Eggman: (sighs disappointed) What a waste. :Lex Luthor: What is it? :Dr. Eggman: Poison Ivy reported. She said the clown and his pet have failed. They submitted the bomb for Sonic. :Lex Luthor: Damn. Anything else? :Dr. Eggman: She also demanded them both out of your Society. So what do you have to say, Luthor? :Lex Luthor: (pause) We'll... do what she says. And list Doctor Crane and Blackfire for replacement. :Dr. Eggman: If you say so... (walks away) :Sonic the Hedgehog: (joining the fight) Sorry I'm fashionably late, guys. Just taking some good opportunity to break the Clown's smile. :Green Lantern: You're not late. We were saving a piece of these punks just for you. :Wonder Woman: You two just needed to hurry to defuse the bomb before either Luthor or Joker could detonate it. And that mission was a success. As for this good opportunity of yours to crush the Joker like the insect he was... well... you could take your time. And we all saw how you did it. Even Bruce was impressed. :Supergirl: And my God. I also saw and heard Ivy breaking up with Harley. That... was tense. (Sonic, surprised, points at himself, asking if he did this) No. Not because of you. It was really because of Joker. (thumbs up and smiles) You're good. (they spot Blue Beetle screaming while being tossed in the air before Supergirl catches him) You okay, Jaimie? :Blue Beetle: Yeah. I'm good. Just... (they see Gorilla Grodd fighting Guy Gardner. Gardner protects himself using a Force-Field construct while Grodd repeatedly punches it until the force-field is broken through and Gardner is knocked in the ground) :Sonic the Hedgehog: King Kong's on the park. Leave it to me. (speeds up towards Grodd and challenges him) :Gorilla Grodd: You dare challenge me?! Your lord and master?! :Sonic the Hedgehog: I'm sorry, but I don't really remember my 'lord and master' looking like some dumb ape weighting 120 pounds, playing with other folks' minds and thinking himself to be on the top of the world before getting killed by Beauty. (the angered Grodd snarls and roars, letting a wind in Sonic's face. Sonic calmly stands still) Is that all? :Lex Luthor: (about Sonic) He must have a death wish. :Dr. Eggman: A sad one. :Gorilla Grodd: You trifle with Death itself, Rodent. Just like every human who dared to defy me. But I see something in you of which draws my interest. A power. Unlike any other I've ever seen before. A power... which shall be mine to control! :Sonic the Hedgehog: (crosses his arms) Go ahead then. I wanna see you try. (Grodd tries to mind control Sonic, who calmly stands still while nothing happens) Just heard a funny noise. What was that? (Grodd tries again, but nothing) Hmm. Must've been Superman's prodigy Terra bending some metal. Is it the her training time already? (Grodd tries again with big effort while roaring ferociously, but Sonic stares at him as his eyes ignite Solaris Force aura, causing Grodd to feel an short headache as he screams in agony) You done yet? :(the Justice League members and Society members watch in disbelief while most of the people of Soleanna, including Elise, rejoice) :Wonder Woman: Great Hera! :Firestorm: Wow. That was... :Blue Beetle: Awesome! :Supergirl: H-how... how'd he do that? :Princess Elise: It's the Solaris Force. The source of his Sword's power. :Aquaman: There must be a god in him. :Superman: (seeing a light flare in his hands) In all who protect and live in Soleanna. :Gorilla Grodd: (snarls) I admit it... You have the most effective gift to resist my power, Rodent. But this gift still cannot protect your beloved Princess and her people! For resistance is still futile against Grodd! (he and Sonic fight) :Sonic the Hedgehog: (after defeating Grodd) Lucky me this isn't the Planet of the Apes. :(Grodd recovers and tries to attack Sonic, who singlehandledly counters by dodging Grodd's punch and hits his torso with a flying kick. Grodd tries to leap over Sonic, who dodges again and attacks him with four Homing Attacks. The exhausted Grodd tries to attack him with a hammer fist, but Sonic charges his fist with Solaris Force energy and uppercuts Grodd, destroying most of his armor and knocking him in the ground. Grodd, still exhausted, stands up snarling at Sonic before succumbing to the blows sustained on him and falls unconscious on his back. The crowd cheers at the triumphant hedgehog as the other heroes smile impressed and the villains surrender to the G.U.N. soldiers) :Wonder Woman: (to Elise) Knight of the Wind, he is. (Elise nods for agreement) :(as the others rejoice, Blue Beetle, Cyborg, Supergirl and Green Arrow approach and stand over a fallen Grodd) :Blue Beetle: You have been weighed. :Cyborg: You have been measured. :Supergirl: And you absolutely... :Green Arrow: Have been found wanting. :Flash: (joins the circle around Grodd and smiles) Welcome to the New World. God save you, if it is right that he should do so. :(they move on and leave him to the incoming soldiers) :Miles "Tails" Prower: Sonic said all that to the Joker while clobbering him. :Wonder Woman: I know. I heard. :(scene shifts to the Leaguers helping the Freedom Fighters fix the damage in Soleanna while the villains are taking to prison while Sonic and Amy are sit in a ) :Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah. Despite all that expected trouble, everything worked just fine. Bad guys went to jail and nobody got hurt. Except the bad guys of course. (he and Amy laugh) :Amy Rose: Especially the Joker. He probably won't be showing his twisted face for the next very months after today. Especially after you broke his smile. :Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah. That was me. For real. Although... I was really savage that time. :Amy Rose: Don't mind that. You won't be judged for breaking his teeth and bones. At least you let him live. Which's the other heroes' way. Right? :Sonic the Hedgehog: Totally. (they get up) So? You up to something today? :Amy Rose: Three patients to treat of in Hospital. One of the soldiers just got his leg broken trying to help his pals stop Grodd. The high school teacher's still got her arms awfully burnt after that lab accident. And lord Regis' still got that red eye infection after that light-show accident. (sighs) It's gonna be a long day. :Sonic the Hedgehog: But I know you won't let them down. You never did. You didn't let Lois down when she was giving birth to Lara. (Amy stares at him with a romantic smile) You know it's not just for comfort. Right. It's because I really know you can. And I mean it. :Amy Rose: I know. (they kiss) I feel the same to you when you're out there saving the world. (she moves on) :Star Sapphire: You know, Hal. The more I see Amy close to Sonic like this, the more I feel like a power ring will come after her and make her a Star Sapphire. And a beautiful one. :Green Lantern: I wouldn't doubt of it. (a red hurricane red emerges in the sky) What now? :Cyborg: And what the hell is that? :Dr. Eggman: (hears an familiar laughter; shocked) No...! Not now... Not him! :(a red tornado appears in the center and red energy cubes shrink and merge together, taking the sinister form of an One Eyed Masked Black and White Furred Jackal, who emerges laughing as the citizens stare at him in fear and G.U.N. soldiers aim their weapons at him) :Infinite: No. No. This is no way to treat your guests. Is it? (slowly walks towards the soldiers) :G.U.N. Soldier: Freeze! Don't move! Or we'll shoot! :Infinite: (laughs) Such pitiful humans. (creates a red cube and tosses it at them. The red cube explodes and kills the soldiers. Infinite is about to harm the citizens, but is intercepted by Green Lantern with a force-field construct and confronted by the Freedom Fighters and the Justice League) You believe this will stop me?! (breaks free by unleashing a energy blast which also knocks the heroes away) :Superman: Who are you? :Infinite: Your last vision in the world. (pauses and notices Eggman sneaking away. Then, Infinite generates a red aura force-field around him to levitate him in the air) And where do you think you're going? You and I have unfinished business. :Sonic the Hedgehog: What is he talking about, Eggman? :Dr. Eggman: (fearful) N-nothing! It's nothing! (Sonic grabs Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth and snatches Eggman with it, forcing him out of Infinite's force-field) :Sonic the Hedgehog: Speak. :Dr. Eggman: (under the lasso's control) He was... the captain of the Jackal Squad. The pack of mercenaries I once hired to assault a G.U.N. Squadron protecting Soleanna. (Eggman is relieved from the lasso, but approached by Infinite) You're not mad at me because I said your Squad was useless. Are you? :Infinite: No. I'm simply mad at you for condemning them to their destruction by the hands of the black Hedgehog. I was weak. Pathetic. Just like you that day. But after the power I obtained... I am no stronger. :Dr. Eggman: Please, Captain! Reconsider! If you let me live, I... :Infinite: (interrupting) The captain of Jackal Squad as you knew it is no more. You now know me as INFINITE. (he unleashes more Red Cubes which abduct Eggman's robots as well as Lex Luthor and his Society) A new empire is rising. Once it is complete, all will yield to my will. (disappears with the villains) :Amy and Elise: Sonic! (they approach Sonic) :Amy Rose: Are you okay? :Sonic the Hedgehog: Yes. I think so. (looks up to the air) Just what was that? :Princess Elise: I don't know. :(the others recover and Superman expresses concern) Chapter 2: Princesses of Light (Starfire and Blaze the Cat) Chapter 3: A Dodgers' Story (Duck Dodgers) :(Begins with Duck Dodgers in his HQ trying to escape Martians) :Duck Dodgers: Come on, Martians! Can't you learn how to give up?! (Suddenly he gets transported somewhere else) :X-2: He escaped? (contacts the Queen) My Queen! Dodgers has escaped! :Queen Tyr'ahnee: Keep searching for him! Duck Dodgers must not escape! :Duck Dodgers: Huh? (he looks around) Hmm. Where in the world could I be? (notices newly forged Green Lantern rings) Those rings. Hmm. This place's starting to feel familiar. :(suddenly Hal Jordan comes) :Duck Dodgers: Yep! It definitely is familiar! :One Earth Hal Jordan: Who are you supposed to be? :Duck Dodgers: Just call me... (in a heroic tone (theme song from the animated series plays)) Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Cen... :(an anvil falls on him) :Duck Dodgers: ...tury. Chapter 4: The Cat and the Falcon (Wildcat and Blue Falcon) Chapter 5: Godspeed Against Time (Godspeed) Chapter 6: Lost Heart (Terra) Chapter 7: The Once and the Future Hedgehogs (Shadow and Silver) Chapter 8: Small Time Warriors (Atom II and Sub-Zero) Chapter 9: United by the Light of Love (Star Sapphire and Stargirl) Chapter 10: All You Need is Hope (Superman) Epilogue Category:Transcripts Category:Injustice Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Video game transcripts